witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JPulowski/The Witcher 2: Patch 1.2 and new DLC available
The second patch for The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings will be available on 03/06/2011. Also along with the new patch there is a new DLC called "Barbers and Coiffeuses". As you can guess, now Geralt will be able to change his hairstyle. New DLC: Barbers and Coiffeuses Some traders also provide barbershop services. For a small fee, Geralt can get them to change his hairstyle. Search notice boards for information about barbers and coiffeuses offering services of this nature in a given location. * In Flotsam, in Chapter 1 of the game, these services are available from the antique book dealer Einar Gausel. * In Chapter 2, look either for Sambor in Henselt's Camp or for Felicia Cori in Vergen. * This apprentice sorceress also provides hairstyling services in Loc Muinne, in Chapter 3 of the game. Patch 1.2 Corrections/Amendments (June 3, 2011) * All previously released DLC packages are installed with Patch 1.2: ** "Blue Stripes Combat Jacket" ** "Ultimate Alchemist's Outfit" ** "Ultimate Mage's Outfit" ** "Ultimate Swordsman's Outfit" ** "Finisher Pack" ** "Mysterious Merchant" ** "Troll Trouble" * Patch 1.2 adds a new free DLC package titled "Barbers and Coiffeuses". To take advantage of barbershop and hairstyling services, look for Einar Gausel in Chapter 1 of the game, Sambor in Henselt's Camp in Chapter 2, Felicia Cori in Chapter 2 if you travel to Vergen, and Felicia Cori once again in Chapter 3. *Game saves are now compressed automatically, lowering the amount of disk space they utilize. *An option has been added to the game menu allowing game saves to be deleted. To delete a game save, highlight the relevant item and press the 'Delete' key. *The game menu now loads at a markedly accelerated pace. *The game now supports Logitech G35 headphones and other USB headsets with on-board sound cards. *A number of fixes have been added to the key binding functionality (actions can now be mapped to number pad and cursor/arrow keys). *Analog sticks on gamepads now work correctly in the GUI panels. *A number of game balance fixes have been introduced in the Prologue. *Lock on targets is not lost when the distance to targets increases. *A number of fixes have been made in blocking functionality during combat. Also, player character responsiveness in combat has been improved, and Geralt can attack more than one target during normal combat. *A number of corrections have been made in the statistics displayed in item diagrams in the Crafting panel. *The Witcher 1 saves are now imported correctly. *An auto–save has been added before the fight against the draug. *Flare bomb duration is now 2 (two) minutes. *Issue involving the equipping of bombs (or other items) even if they were not present in the character Inventory has been fixed. *Islamic–themed and similar textures have been deleted and/or replaced. *A number of fixes have been made in game dialogues. *Issue that blocked advancement to the next level at the start of Chapter 3 has been fixed. *Issue involving the occurrence of T-poses upon the destruction of nekker nests has been corrected. *Guards can no longer block Geralt when he is on a ladder. *Knives no longer affect friendly NPCs. *Bug related to using some containers has been fixed. *Ostmurk (an ingredient required to complete a quest) can no longer be sold. *Ingredients required to complete the "Melitele's Heart" quest have been added to the game. *A fix has been introduced in the "Troll Trouble" quest whereby the she–troll's head can be won in a game of dice poker. *The Ghost of the Banner can no longer be killed by wraiths. *Issue involving the Operator being neutral and thus susceptible to being killed before any conversation occurs has been fixed. *A number of fixes have been introduced to prevent selected NPCs from being blocked (king in siege tower, knights when destroying a gate in the Prologue, etc.). *The "Three Sisters" quest has been fixed so that the door does not remain locked forever once the quest has been completed. *A number of progression breaks have been fixed, including instances of blocked meditation, inability to save game, and blocked combat after use of static cameras (e.g. game could not be saved after completion of the "Indecent Proposal" quest). *The progression break during the fight against the dragon in Chapter 3 (exploration not working properly) has been fixed. *The progression break during the fight against Dethmold (whereby he sometimes remained behind his barrier, doing nothing) has been fixed. *The progression break (black screen) in the "Little Shop of Dreams" quest has been fixed. *The progression break following failure to complete the ritual with Anezka has been fixed. *The progression break during the dialogue on the beach in the "Hung Over" quest has been fixed. Category:News Category:Blog posts